What To Live For
by Lost in that fairytale
Summary: Danny’s on a mission to win Laurens heart from her new boyfriend, after loosing her last year. Things are about to get mysterious as the gang go on a murder mystery weekend. Tears will be shed and lives will be lost. Danny/Lauren, Lauren/OC, Jez/Claudine.
1. Chapter 1

What to live for

Danny was sat at the side of the stage, gazing towards the lights. How could he have lost both of them? Neither of them wanted him. Lauren had said that he hurt her too much over the last year, so when he went for Claudine she had slapped him! All he wanted was to get a girl who he could be with. Things were going fine with Lauren until Claudine came and tricked him into loving her. His feelings for Lauren became irrelevant because Claudine was something new.

He stared at the only place he wanted to be: on stage. It made him so happy to see audiences happy. He remembered the time he found out he had dyslexia. Lauren was his light, his strength. She was the one he truly wanted, but she didn't want him. How could he see her everyday without wanting to kiss her, hold her, and love her?

The silent tears cascaded down his face. The holidays were over and he was back at Britannia High. The holidays were hard, he missed her. Coming back though, would be harder. He buried his face in his hands thinking about his living situation. The whole gang were living there now. He hadn't got there yet. He had come straight to school. He furiously wiped at his eyes, trying to pull himself together. He grabbed his bags and headed towards the door.

When he got outside it was pouring with rain. He walked all the way, the rain whipping at his skin. It hid his tears at least. When he arrived he knew that everyone else was there. It was 8 o'clock. He trudged towards the door, dreading seeing her.

On his way he tripped over. He managed to tear his jeans and cut his leg and head quite badly. Danny could barely see, because of the blood and the rain. He pounded his fist on the door, a final sob escaping his lips. A shadow came into view, it was Jez.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Danny stared at the ground, not looking up.

"Guys! Danny's here!" The gang came rushing out. Claudine heaved him into the front room. He was still shaking when he sat down. His eyes had never opened in fear of seeing her. If he saw her he would finally have to admit that she had moved on and it was over. When he was sure she wasn't in the room he opened his eyes. He saw four worried faces gazing at him.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked BB pointing to the open wound on his forehead.

"Were you mugged?" asked a very worried Lola. He managed to stifle a laugh.

"No Lola. I just fell that's all." said Danny blatantly.

"Then why are you so late?" enquired Claudine.

"I stopped off at school first, now I'm going upstairs to go to bed," said Danny, getting up quickly. Desperate to get to the comfort of his bedroom.

"No. That cut will need stitches; we'll have to go to the hospital. I'll write a letter to Lauren telling her where we are. She was at the school too, did you see her?" said Jez.

"No. I didn't see her," said Danny. The thought of her being so close to him caused another crack in his heart.

Lola scribbled something down and then grabbed Danny roughly by the shoulders and dragged him towards the door. BB drove them to the hospital. It turned out Danny needed 6 stitches on his head and 4 on his knee. He sat in a daze as the doctors rushed around him. How much longer until he had to see her and his heart shattered.

When he emerged from the hospital he was met from the words he didn't want to hear.

"Lauren called. She's really worried. She is waiting up for us," rushed BB. Danny sighed; he couldn't exactly stay away from her forever. Maybe he could say he was really tired and get out of it for another night, though that would look really suspicious. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything but her. His head was pounding, but he couldn't feel the pain.

He saw the house come into view. Claudine grabbed him and pulled him out. They all thought he was concust from his fall. He was led into the house behind everyone else. He could hear her voice.

"What happened? Is he alright…" He wandered straight into the living room. His heart broke as he saw her beautiful face swim into focus. A lone tear slid down his face. She ran towards him, her arms open for an embrace. He had a stroke of genius and pretended to faint just before she reached him. He hit the floor with a lo0ud thump and tried to stay as still as possible. If he hugged her he would never be able to let go.

"Danny!" Lauren jumped to the ground and pulled his head onto her lap. She gently stroked his face, careful to avoid his scar. She still had no idea what happened to him.

He waited until Lola had taken over and then he pretended to wake up.

"Danny are you alright, do you need to go back to the hospital?" Lola panicked. Danny stood up abruptly, causing a searing pain to shoot through his head. He winced, but went running up to his room.

After he had slammed the door he broke down. His life felt empty. Only a mere year ago he had met her for the first time, and fallen completely and unconditionally in love with her. Claudine had blinded him and it was the biggest mistake he had ever made and it was haunting him. She would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself. She must hate him, he had caused her so much pain, how could she not? He cried himself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I obviously don't own Britannia High.**

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, they really make my day! This will eventually become a Claudine/Jez story, but not until at least chapter 4.

Danny awoke to the sound of Claudine singing. He sighed. It was the start of school and he was going to be assigned a dance partner. If he had Lauren again he would have to change class. Sure that would probably hurt her feelings, but it was better than her being near him every day. That would give him more of a chance to hurt her, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would manage it. He changed very quickly and went down the stairs as fast as he could. He was greeted by Jez and BB.

"Hey man, you OK now I mean you got up pretty suddenly last night. Lauren nearly had a heart attack with worry." Danny sighed. Even when he was trying not to hurt her he still managed it.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just really shaken last night," Danny replied. He tensed as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was only Claudine.

"You Okay babe?" she asked. She was already dressed ready for school.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you ready to go? I need to go see Anna before class." he asked her.

"Yeah, sure you don't want to wait for Lauren? I mean, you two normally walk together." Danny shrugged and started to walk off.

"Things change." Claudine shot Jez and BB a worried glance before walking after Danny.

It wasn't long before Lauren came down.

"Where's Danny?" asked Lauren to Lola.

"He went with Claudine this morning," she said. Lauren walked off, secretly hurt. Why was Danny ignoring her? What could have possibly happened in the holidays? Had he met another girl? She winced at this thought. It was like Claudine all over again. She didn't want to say she didn't want him, but what else could she do?

When Danny got to school he went straight too see Anna over the issues of dance partners. She was drinking a coffee when he found her.

"Danny! Classes don't start for another half an hour," she said surprised.

"Well, I need to speak to you. Have you got the list of dance partners yet?" he asked hopefully. She didn't say a word; she just gave him the list with a roll of her eyes. He scanned the list:

_Claudine and BB_

_Lola and Jez_

_Stef and Matt_

_Lauren and Danny_

He sighed, of course. Of all the girls in the school. He had to be paired with her.

"We paired you with Lauren as you two work so well together…" He cut her off.

"I need a new partner. I can't work with Lauren for personal reasons. You let me swap last year."

"No, you can't swap. The rules are different this year, you can't change," she said.

"I could talk to Matt. I like Stef and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. They see each other enough anyway," he said desperately.

"Matt wouldn't trade his girlfriend in for anything, you know that," she replied. "What's happened between you and Lauren? I thought you were friends?"

"We are. It's just she doesn't want to get back with me. I mean, I understand that. I've hurt her so much, but I love her and I want to distance myself before I hurt more. Or before I hurt her again, as that's all I seem to do," he said tears flowing down his face.

"I understand your pain, but I can't change the rules. You need to try and get over her. It will hurt, but it's that or you loose her forever." At that she got up and escorted him to the door. All he could hear were her words ringing in his head. '_Loose her forever,__'_he couldn't bear that. He made his way towards dance class. If he spent time with her would he get over her or would he fall deeper in love? He gritted his teeth and walked through the door. He managed to avoid seeing her straight away as he had to see Stefan about his head and knee.

When that conversation was over he forced a smile over his frown and turned to see her. There she was in all her glory. He was falling in love all over again.

'Oh no,' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything on this page or any other page for that matter! Thank you to all who have reviews I really do appreciate them!

He wandered over to her, her scent drawing him in. Her hair, her eyes, her perfect face. How could he possibly imagine getting over her?

"Danny! You and I are partners again," she said.

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry about last night, I was really tired. I mean I had fell and my head was killing so…"

"Hey it's okay," she cut him off. "Now let me give you that hug." He panicked. Could he pretend to faint again? Before he had chance she had wrapped her arms securely around him. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. She breathed in his scent, she was strangely enjoying being in his arms. They stayed like until Stefan cleared his throat to signal start of class. The music started, Danny began to sing:

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't moveI can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_This emptiness is killing me_

_I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

_Looking back, I realize it was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here... _

_Been waiting here..._

He walked out_. _His feelings getting the better of him. He slammed the door shut. This was too hard, he couldn't do it. He ran to sit on the steps, the place where he realised how scared he was to loose her. He heard someone approach him, it was her.

"Are you okay. You seem to be off with me lately, I mean, you haven't been talking to me and when you touch me you pull your hand away as if my skin burns you. Have I done something wrong? I thought we were okay after last years show," she said. She slowly took his face in her hands and started searching his eyes for an answer. He flinched away from her touch. "You see."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, but just know that I am not in a mood with you as such. And we were okay after the show," He said.

"What changed?" she asked tenderly.

"I'm sorry I can't…" With that he got up and walked away. He had tears in his eyes and he felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. This was killing him; bit by bit. He knew he had hurt her, but what else could he do? She didn't want him, he had to let her go.

He decided to take a detour to Piccadilly circus, the place where they went on their first date, in an attempt to bury the past. He wandered around looking at the bright lights, that he had once thought were so exciting, but now they were blinding. He didn't want to forget, but he knew he must. He sat down carefully on the same steps.

"This is where it started and this is where it will end. I love you and even though it will be hard I promise to remember that we are the past," he whispered. A tear slid down his cheek." That will be the last tear I will cry over you Lauren Waters."

Just as he had said those words he heard a squeal of joy from behind him. He flipped his head around quickly.

"Oh. I guess not," he said, quickly running to hide behind something, anything. There stood Lauren hand in hand with a tall, dark haired stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

The air in his lungs had been dramatically ripped away. Lauren was laughing, smiling, she obviously had moved on. It was unbearable. He loved her and this guy had stole her. He buried his head in his hands.

"How could you do this to me?" he whispered to himself. He stood up and carefully strode towards the house, being cautious that he wasn't caught byt her. That was the last thing he needed. Her sympathy.

He became angry at her during his walk. How could she move on so quickly? Did she not care for him at all? Then it hit him. He did this to her, but with Claudine. He felt the cloud of guilt hang over his head. How could he have been so heartless to her? God, she must really hate him.

"I'm going to win you back, and proive to you how sorry I am. I promise," he muttered. He was really talking to himself, but it was aimed at her. He needed something and this was it. He loved her, and deep, deep down she must still love him. He wasn't going to sulk around any more.

He walked through the door, deciding to go to the lounge instead, as he hadn't been there in a few days. He had been to busy moping. The door swung open and he saw a fluttered Jez on the floor. Claudine's hair was ruffled and she started to smooth her dress down. Danny raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"So… What's been going on here then?" he asked, a smile finally appearing on his face.

"Nothing. I have no idea what you are talking about," said Claudine. Her acting skills started to shine, but Danny knew her. He could spot that little glint in her eyes.

"Sure…" he said casting his eyes to Jez. Jez flushed a bright red and cast his eyes down to his hands. "Gay. Yeah right!"

With that he walked up the stairs. Feeling brighter, but still not right. He had something to focus on now. Getting rid of that guy, winning her heart and catching Claudine and Jez. He sat down on his bed and pictured her face. "I love you."

When he awoke he felt strangely happy. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, an extremely long time. He put on his light green shirt that Lauren had bought him, he straightened his hair, because she had always told him it looked sexy. He hadn't had it straight since they were together, as Caludine didn't like it and it reminded him of her too much, but he was brighter slapped on his strongest aftershave on and then he did a small, yet eccentric dance. He had reason to feel alive.

He charged down the stairs with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He charged into the front was there, except Lauren. That was a good thing, he wanted to knock her speechless.

"Look at you Mr Fancy Pants!"cheered Lola.

"You look amazing mate," smiled BB happily.

"I don't like your hair," moaned Claudine.

"Trying to impress someone Danny?" asked Jez.

"Might be," he smiled. Claudine and Lola exchanged worried glances. "Don't worry I sawe her with that guy yesterday, but I have made up my mind. I want her and I am going to get her.

"She likes Tristan though," said Lola.

"Hopefully she likes me more," he said.

"We think she does, but you are not her boyfriend anymore. Tristan is," reminded Claudine.

"Well that will change soon"…


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't own anything. Look out for the scene in this story, it will play a huge part in the story**.**

Danny strode to school, deep in thought. How was he ever going to do this? What Claudine had said had really thrown him. She really cared about this dude. He sat down on the steps, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hoped it was Lauren, unfortunately for him it was only Jez. His face dropped when he saw it was him.

"No need to make it that obvious," Jez smirked.

"Sorry I was expecting you to be someone else," sighed Danny.

"Dude. She doesn't love you anymore, wake up!"

"No! I won't, I can't give her up. Why can't you see that. She is like the air I breathe. I need her," he yelled.

"OK. If you really feel that way them I'm on board. The girls are too and BB doesn't really care either way, so we're all supporting you," Jez said.

A smile appeared on Danny's face. He felt better knowing that he had his friends support. He stood up and followed Jez into school. It was acting first. He liked acting, he could pretend he had no troubles. When he entered he sat beside Lola. She shot him a small smile and then proceeded to file her nails. He didn't have time to look around for Lauren, before Mr Nugeant cleared his throat to signal the start of class.

"Now, we are really going to focus on the idea of romance today," he said. Danny rolled his eyes, what a coincidence. Now all he needed was…

"Danny and Tristan, up front," he said. Danny finally got a look of Tristan upfront. He was extremely tall, and had almost perfect features. His dark hair was gelled up in a styled way; something he could never understand. They both grabbed scripts, and then looked at Mr Nugeant.

"Right then, Tristan you lie on the floor and be Harry and Danny you cradle his head and be Jonas," he said, motioning for them to get going. They did as instructed, and then started to read.

"Are you OK?" Jonas asked a dying Harry.

"Don't pretend to like me," spat Harry.

"Yeah, you are tight. I can't stand you, but you mean a lot to Scarlet, and that's all that matters," He said.

"I loved her, but she loves you more than me, that's why I'm lying here and you aren't" Harry whispered.

"That might be, but you weren't the one who broke her heart," he said.

"But I am. Her heart is breaking because she wants to be loyal to me, but she really wants you. I guess me dying is healing that wound," he sighed. Tears started to well up in Harry's eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! You dying will not be a good thing, no matter what Scarlet or I feel," Jonas whispered.

"Will you give her a message from me?" he asked. He was loosing his strength.

"Sure, anything," Jonas promised.

"Tell her it's ok. I accept that she loves you, and tell her I will never stop loving her," he whispered, before his eyes fell shut.

"I promise to make her happy," Jonas said, finally tears leaked from his eyes.

"AND CUT!" yelled Mr Nugeant. Tristan hopped up of the floor and waited for his feedback, while Danny just sat there. It felt so real, he really meant every word. It was odd.

"That was brilliant, are you sure you're not both in love with the same girl?" asked Mr Nugeant jokingly. Tristan shook his head happily.

"No. I'm just a brilliant actor," said Tristan smugly.

"Hey! What about me? I was half of that team, you know," Danny reminded, hate welling up inside of him.

"Yeah you were okay, I guess," Tristan said. Danny shot him a glare before returning to his seat and listening to Mr Nugeant again.

Hey! I really do appreciate reviews! I'm aiming to get 20 before the next chapter. I can't wait as I have so many ideas for this story!

Steph

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Mr Nugeant spoke again.

"Right Lauren and Claudine, you too always put on a good show, front and centre," he said smiling happily. Both girls walked up slowly, hesitating slightly.

"Come on, chop chop," he rushed. The girls glanced at him, looking at the scripts in his hand. "Oh right, Lauren you play Scarlet and Claudine you play Isabella."

They both want and sat down on the floor, as the stage directions told them to.

"Oh Bella, what am I to do?" asked Scarlet hastily. "I love Jonas, so much. But how can I turn my back on Harry?"

"I know that Jonas loves you. Harry will understand, I know he will," Isabella replied, trying her best to reassure Scarlet.

"He won't. Harry hates Jonas," she cried.

"Why?"

"Um… let me see. Jonas cheated on me with you, and the fact that I am with Harry, but I love Jonas, they might just be just some of the reasons," said Scarlet sarcastically.

"Now, don't get funny on me. I'm trying to help you for once," Isabella snapped back.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I love Jonas, so much, yet Harry loves me," she whispered.

"Now you just listen to me. We are going to go and find those boys and set things straight, I won't have you moping around anymore!"

"CUT!"

Both Lauren and Claudine stood up and gave award winning smiles. They were about to walk off and take their seats when Mr Nugeant stopped them.

"No. I want the next seen done with you two and Tristan and Danny." Lauren started to panic, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I want you to go from the top of the next page, when the girls reach the boys, I feel this will be interesting," he said, a small hint of a smile.

Tristan lay on the floor and then Danny put his head in his hands. Lauren and Claudine waited on the outskirts, ready to run in.

"ACTION!" yelled Mr Nugeant. The girls ran hastily up to the boys, starting to act. Lauren as Scarlet, Claudine as Isabella, Tristan as Harry and Danny as Jonas.

"HARRY!" yelled Scarlet. Instead of shoving Tristan out of the way too get to Harry, she wrapped her arms around Jonas for comfort.

"I hope you two are happy together," he said, there was no hint of jealousy or sarcasm in his voice, he was deadly serious.

"We will be. I promise," Scarlet said.

"You better look after her, or you will get a serious haunting," Harry managed to get out of his mouth.

"You have nothing to worry about, I will love her forever," Jonas said, wrapping his arm even tighter around Scarlet. Jonas cast his eyes down, but soon recovered.

"I will always love you Scarl," he said, his voice becoming a whisper.

"I know," she said. Isabella stood on the side with tears in her eyes, this was like a tragic love film.

Scarlet grasped Harry's hand and he stared at her before his eyes fell shut in the scene.

"Oh bravo, that was excellent!" yelled Mr Nugeant.

"Mmm… anyone would think that you really did love Danny," muttered Claudine in Laurens ear.

"Shut up you, or I will tell the gang about Jez…"

"You wouldn't dare," snarled Claudine.

"I am with Tristan, and if you tell anyone of my feelings for Jonas then help you lord!" she yelled.

"Okay…" muttered Claudine with a devious look in her eye.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom. She wasn't happy. Her getting together with Tristan was supposed to be a way to get over Danny. Not to make her realise she loved him more. She was contemplating this idea when she felt to arms snake around her waist.

"Hey darling, Mr Nugeant wants us back, apparently it's important," he whispered in her ear. She forced a smile onto her face.

"Okay love, I'm coming," she smiled. She took his sweaty hand and wandered back into the classroom.

"Ah Lauren you have joined us again I see," smiled Mr Nugeant. Lauren tried not to glare, as it would only make the situation worse. "Right. Following the brilliant end of year show we have decided that we could do with a fun trip," he said. Everyone exchanged excited glances.

"So where are we going? Is it Drayton Manor or Alton Towers or maybe Blackpool?" squealed Lola happily.

"Maybe it's motor racing?" enquired BB.

"It's better. In groups of seven you will be sent to a castle for a murder mystery weekend!" he yelled.

"Oh my actual god, that is like even better than what I would have thought about!"

"Yeah much better!"

"You will get to choose which groups you go in, and then I will give you a weekend," Mr Nugeant said. Everyone huddled together. Danny grabbed Claudine, who grabbed Jez, who grabbed BB, who grabbed Lola, who grabbed Tristan, who grabbed Lauren.

"Well then it looks like we have a group Mt Nugeant!" yelled Lola happily. "When do we leave?"

"If you want you can take the first one which leaves on Friday night," he said looking at his list.

"But that's only like today," moaned Claudine.

"We'll take it!" shouted Danny. Figuring this would be the perfect time to make his move.

"Will we?" asked Jez, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You will just have to pack fast," muttered Danny.

"Okay, you guys will meet the taxi outside of school at six, don't be late," he said, before walking off to anther group.

"How will I pack for a whole weekend in like one hour?" asked Claudine.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you," Jez said, winking mischievously at her.

"I bet you will," laughed Danny, before walking off to go pack.

When he arrived at the house he ran upstairs to shove clothes in his suitcase. There was one problem. His suitcase had blood splatters all over it from his fall. He couldn't take that. He wandered into Lola's room, that was next door. He found Lola trying to sit on top of her third suitcase, that was full to the brim of high heeled shoes.

"Babe, we are only going away for two and a bit days," he said, trying to hide a laugh.

"Yeah, but I don't have time to decide what to wear, so I'll take everything," she said.

"Okay, whatever you want. Have you got a suitcase I can borrow?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to ask Lauren. Not that he didn't want to talk to her, he just wanted to make her love him again, and if he came in not all swagger and charm he might never get her back.

"Of course I have!" she said, swiftly pulling a suitcase out from underneath her bed.

"Thanks," he sighed. Then he looked at the suitcase. It was bright pink and spotty (AUTHORS NOTE: go to my page if you want to see Danny's new suitcase! There will be a lot of photos for this story as I think it is important that you can see exactly what I picture.)

"Where is yours?" she asked, jumping on her suitcase again.

"Oh it's covered in blood," he shrugged.

"Did you kill Tristan?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, I battered him to death with my suitcase," he said.

"What…"

"I'm joking, chillax. It's got blood on it from when I tripped and cut my leg,"

"Oh…"

"Right then I shall see you outside in twenty minutes," with that he ran off into his room, ready to throw everything into his suitcase.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again to all reviewers! I don't own anything!

Danny glared at the pink suitcase in his hand. It was now his official enemy.

"God I hate you," he snarled. He started to walk down the stairs, struggling with it. Then he decided to just throw it down. It fell down with a bang, he smiled.

"Ha, you got what you deserved," he smiled.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity Danny," Claudine said, eyeing him mysteriously.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to the suitcase," he said, pointing at the battered suitcase.

"That's even worse man. You talking to your own pink spotty suitcase," BB said, coming forward to examine the suitcase.

"It's not mine," Danny said slowly, anger bubbling up inside of him.

"Then, why are you taking it?" asked Jez.

"Because mine is covered in blood," he snarled.

"Oh, that's why, I thought you were going insane," BB said, finally grasping the situation. Danny was just about to respond when Lola crashed through the door.

"Taxi's here guys, everyone in," she shouted. Danny picked up his suitcase and went out the door. He squeezed in-between Jez and Claudine.

"Well.. This is cosy isn't it," he said, eyeing Claudine and swinging his arms around both of them.

"Oh, go and ----- yourself Danny," she spat.

"Ooohhhh… foul mouth," he jeered.

"Shut up you two! Let's get going," yelled BB.

"Wait Tristan and Lauren aren't here," he said, glancing around to check he wasn't wrong.

"They are going to meet us there," Lola said, wincing.

"Oh," said Danny his heart sinking as he though about what she could be doing. Claudine bit down hard on her lip, trying not to say anything.

"Cheer up man!" smiled BB, "We're going to solve a mystery!"

"Ok," he said, feeling a miniscule amount happier.

It took them a long time to get to the house where they would be staying for a few nights. It was huge and very old fashioned, it was like walking back in time. They were greeted by two people , in historic dress.

"Welcome, young ones. I am your butler Mr Hawcett," wheezed the old man.

"Yes, hello, I am Mrs Dobson. I am the cleaner, so will you try not to make my job any harder than it already is," she snarled. The gang looked at each other, starting to get frightened of her.

"You will have to be given roles, we won't have time to learn your real names so please use these, plus the roles will help the story unfold," said Mr Hawcett.

"I will read through a list of names and I wan tone of you to claim them," said Mrs Dobson coldly.

"I see two members of your party are not here, will they be arriving shortly?" asked Mr Hawcett warmly.

"Yes, they should be here soon," replied Jez, smiling at Mr Hawcett.

"Okay then, well they will have what names aren't wanted then won't they," said Mrs Dobson. "Right who would like to be the suave and sophisticated Edward Swan?"

"I'll be Edward!" yelled Jez. "Just like in Twilight!"

"Oh no! More twilight talk!" yelled BB.

"Compose yourselves. Who would like to be Edwards wife the sweet Isabella?"

"Well I think that should be Claudine. She's not sweet, but she could pass as Jez's wife," Danny said jokily.

"If there is some man who has to parade around in his underwear, I'm putting you forward," she said, glaring at him.

"I'm sure you would like to see Jez in the nude more than me darling," he said winking at her. Her face went a bright red and her eyes darkened.

"Oi mate…" started Jez.

"Please! That is enough!" yelled Mrs Dobson. "Who would like to play the role of the quiet, but smart man, Johnson James?"

"I'll do that, it sounds quite cool," offered BB.

"Alright. Next there is the role of the eccentric woman, Anna Cavhill."

"Oh, oh, me, me!" yelled Lola.

"Yes dear you can have the part, but don't get that excited, it is not what we expect," reminded Mrs Dobson. "Now, there is the role of Jonas Pendragon, the nicest man in town, who is in love with Scarlet, the prettiest girl in town."

"Oh, that sounds like me," said Danny.

"Good. So that leaves your friends with the roles of Harry, a boring and plain man, and Scarlet," she said. "Harry and Scarlet will reside in the carriage house, while you will be in the main building. Your costumes and character information are on your dressing tables. Dinner will be at 8 o'clock. Sharp." With that they swept into the house. Just as the gang were about to follow, Jez pulled them back.

"Have you guys realised that you have the same name as you did in those scripts the other day," he said.

"I hadn't though about it," said Claudine.

"It's must a very weird coincidence," said Danny, shaking his head.

"Or maybe Mr Nugeant planned it," said BB.

"Mmm…" muttered Jez, still not convinced.

"Anyway let's go check our these costumes," said Lola, dismissing any negative thoughts. If only they knew what they were getting themselves in for…


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am so Sorry!!!!!!!! I have been feeling unwell for a while, have been overloaded with homework and I have exams cominh up! I will try and update lots in the next few weeks.**_

_**IN LOLA'S ROOM**_

_You are playing the part of Anna Cavhill. You are the daughter of top businessman Henry Cavhill. You were brought up into a high-class family, and had many nannies after your mother died at the age of three. You are 19 years old and have recently been kicked out of home after your affair with a 40 year old. You are eccentric and don't care what people think of you. Please keep the affair a secret, until prompted to tell._

"Mmm," sighed Lola, rereading the words. Then her costume caught her eye. It was light pink, with deep pink embroidery. It was covered in lace and frills, and she was also given a pair of light pink gloves to go along with it.

"Uh, grossalicious," she moaned, setting her suitcase and getting changed.

_**IN JEZ AND CLAUDINE'S ROOM**_

_You are playing the parts of Edward and Isabella Swan. Edward, you were a top doctor in London town and met your wife Isabella, at a dance 4 years ago. You are both 22. You both had a great upbringing, and both have much respect for everyone around you. Unfortunately though, Edward you have just lost your job, and Isabella, you have found out that you are pregnant today. Please keep these details from the rest, until prompted to tell._

"My god," whispered Jez.

"I know," whispered Claudine back.

"This will be interesting," he said. Claudine nodded in agreement. Then her jaw dropped as she saw their costumes.

"I'm not wearing that, I'll look like little bo peep!" she exclaimed. Claudine's costume was pink and chequered, with a cream, dirty overall that was to go over the top. What caught her eye though was the pink bonnet that accompanied it.

"Where are your sheep Claudine?" Jez joked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Oh, shut up," she said. Then Jez's eyes fell on his outfit. It consisted of a purple long jacket, with a grey waistcoat and trousers. Going along with that was a cream bowler hat. To top of the gear there was a long black cane and a pair of white gloves.

"Mine isn't half bad," he smiled and then went and chased after Claudine, singing little bo peep.

_**IN BB'S ROOM**_

_You are to play the role of Johnson James. You are a timid and shy man, ever since the death of you wife six months ago. You are a intelligent man, who put's his knowledge to great use. You are a school teacher and adore all children. You used to be best friends with a man called Nick, but he tried to kill you. You are to scared to tell. Keep this to yourself, until prompted to tell._

"That sounds doable," BB smiled. He lay on his bed and put his feet up, before his eyes fell upon his costume. "No way," he moaned.

BB's costume was a full black suit, complete with waistcoat. He had a grey top hat and a small silver pocket watch and a pair of white gloves to add to the appearance. He glared at it before slowly changing.

_**IN DANNY'S ROOM**_

_You are to play the part of Jonas Pendragon. You were a joker, but that all fell away when you met Scarlet. She changed you, but she is in a dreadful relationship with Harry. What he does not know is that you and Scarlet have been having an affair for the past 4 months. You are planning on proposing to her tonight. Keep all of this to yourself until prompted to tell._

"Wow, I'm gonna propose," he said mortified. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Oh well, I'm definitely gonna win Lauren over in that," Danny said confidently. He was to be wearing a long grey coat with a dark grey waistcoat and trousers. He also had to have a white cravat, a black bowler hat and a pair of white gloves.

_**IN TRISTANS AND LAURENS ROOM**_

_**SEPARATE LETTERS**_

_You are to play the part of Scarlet Reed. You are in love with Jonas and have been in a secret relationship with him. Yet you are officially in a relationship with Harry. You are planning on dumping him tonight. Keep this a secret until prompted to tell._

_You are playing the part of Harry Kenson, the richest man in town, because of your extremely successful law firm. You are the oldest out of the group and are dating the most acclaimed beauty in town, Scarlet Reed. You know that she has a wandering eye and that she likes Jonas, but this doesn't concern you. You plan to propose tonight. Don't reveal this until prompted to do so._

"_I like my person," said Tristan, happily._

"_Me too, Scarlet's cool," Lauren smiled._

"_Oh my god, that is not fair," Tristan whined, after looking at his costume._

"_Ha!" laughed Lauren. Tristan had to wear a plaid pair of trousers, and a long jacket to match. He had a large wig and huge black shoes. He had orange socks and a moustache as well. Lauren, meanwhile, had a pink satin top, with a light pink skirt. She also had a bonnet to add to the costume. _

"_I'll look like an old man," he moaned._


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, I have been pretty terrible with updating, exams are putting the pressure on me, but this time next week they will be over and I will be able to review whenever I like! Yay!**

**Danny had just finished unpacking when the bell for dinner rang. He put his top hat on his head and then continued out the door. He bumped into Lola and BB on the way. They all burst out laughing at the sight of each other.**

"**You guys look absolutely ridiculous!" laughed Danny happily.**

"**I think we all look pretty ridiculous!" agreed BB.**

"**I look ugly," moaned Lola.**

"**You don't loom that bad," reassured Danny, then Claudine and Jez swam into view. "Not like Little Bo Peep over there!" Claudine folded her arms grumpily and started to pick at her outfit. Jez swatted her hand away.**

"**Stop it, you look fine, I was only joking about earlier," he whispered into her ear.**

"**So… I wonder what Tristan and Lauren look like, do you reckon they'll look as funny as us?" asked BB, playing with his costume.**

"**Lauren looks gorgeous no matter what she wears," Danny said, imagining her in her chefs outfit.**

"**Man, you have it bad,"Jez said, shaking his head.**

"**Right before we get into that we've gotta go to dinner, but what about we meet in our room after dinner, so we can have a group discussion, excluding Tristan and Lauren of course," Claudine suggested.**

"**Yeah," Danny sighed, before leading the gang down the staircase and into the waiting room, where they met Tristan and Lauren.**

"**You look…wow…" Danny said. Claudine smacked him on the shoulder.**

"**You don't look so bad yourself," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. **

**Lola broke the moment by bursting into a fit of giggles after her gaze fell upon Tristan. "You look like my grandpa," she laughed.**

"**Oh shut up and take a look in the mirror grandma," Tristan snapped. Lauren rubbed him gently on the arm, trying to soothe him. **

"**Calm down babe, you look quite sexy," she said unconvincingly, she was imagining he was Danny. Claudine swung her arm around Danny's waist to show a sign if support. Lauren caught this in the corner of her eye and all of her greatest fears came true. He was back with her. She had really hoped that she was getting together with Jez.**

'_**He used to be my man,' **_**she told her self, trying not to look at all jealous.**

"**The green eyed monster look doesn't suit you Lauren, just go and tell Danny how you feel," whispered Lola in her ear.**

"**The green eyed monster look doesn't work for anyone Lola," she whispered back, choosing to ignore her last comment.**

"**Oh… I don't know Claudine pulls it off quite well," Jez whispered dreamily.**

**Before either had time to speak again Mrs Dobson came forward to bring them into the dining room. It was a long rectangular room with paintings along either side. The long mahogany table that was in the middle could easily fit twenty, over it was draped a crimson tablecloth. There were no light, the room was lit by a set of candles, that added to the atmosphere. At either end of the table, there were two people***. A man in a suave black suit. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Claudine looked at him and nearly forgot who she was on the arm of. After looking at Jez again, though, she realised that Jez was better looking and smiled to herself. The woman had quite dark hair, although it was hard to tell, as it was twisted up into an elegant bun. Her eyes were kind and she looked stunning in a dress made of red velvet. BB looked at her, before remembering his age and starting to blush slightly.**

"**We are the nightingales. I am Robert, and this is my dear wife Belle," he announced to the gang. "Please sit down and the game will begin." Lauren's stomach was full of butterflies, she was excited and nervous. Her character was the biggest beauty around, how could she live up to that? She sat down in front of her name card. On her left there was Danny, he was talking to Claudine who was opposite him. The strange thing was that Claudine and Jez were holding hands. Maybe Claudine was going out with both Jez and Danny. To add to tension Tristan was on her left. He kept trying to catch her attention, but Lauren had bigger things to worry about. **

**Mr Hawcett gave a slight cough to gather everyone's attention.**

"**From this time on you are no longer you, but your characters, you must all call each other by those names. Please act as your characters," he ordered them. He hurried away after ordering those words. **

"**Well I hope you have had a nice time here so far," greeted Belle.**

"**Yes, we've all had a very nice time so far, the carriage house is lovely," said Claudine poshly. She was starting to get into the role.**

"**Well, let's introduce ourselves, I think that's important," smiled Robert. **

"**let's start with you two," he said pointing to Tristan and Lauren.**

"**I am Harry Kenson and this is my girlfriend Scarlet Reed. I am the owner of law firm," Tristan said happily.**

"**Yes. I am Scarlet, Harry's girlfriend," Lauren said.**

"**I am Jonas. Jonas Pendragon. I love to make people laugh," he said happily, glancing at Lauren. She went into shock. Danny was playing the person her character was in love with. Ironic.**

"**I am Edward Swan and this is my beautiful wife of four years Isabella," announced Jez happily.**

"**Yes hello," greeted Claudine.**

"**I am Anna Cavhill. Henry Cavhill is my father, as you know he is the top business man in town," she announced proudly.**

"**And I'm Johnson James. I am a school teacher, I adore kids in general," he said quietly, getting into the role of his shy character. Claudine gave a little cough at the mention of kids, trying to add depth, as her character has just discovered she is pregnant.**

**Everyone began to chat politely, to pass the time. It had been a long time since they had seen either Mrs Dobson or Mr Hawcett. Lauren was extremely confused. Should she stay with Tristan or go with Danny. Her heart or her head? Then lightning flashed and the door swung open.**

"**HELP! Mrs Dobson's been murdered!" yelled Mr Hawcett…**

_**Oooh, getting interesting… I love reading your reviews, so keep them coming!!!**_


End file.
